slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Paranoia
Paranoia is a boss in Slender Fortress. He is a very infamous boss in all of Slender Fortress community. Description A very eerie silence until the boss notices the player; after this, the player is given three warnings. This boss is extremely dangerous, yet VERY simplistic. It spawns in a room and idles there as long as a player is nearby. As soon as it can "draw" a line to the player, he will start giving out a very obvious and demonic telltale grunt. Hear it once? Back up. Hear it twice? Bolt to cover. Hear it three times? Run for dear life. Oh, and he can wander on Extreme/Suicidal. Avoid this boss at all costs, and be wary of teammates that are unaware or unfortunate enough to not get out of the way. Once Paranoia is going, it doesn't stop short of anything. Paranoia floats on Normal but on Extreme and beyond he crawls but once he starts charging he will float. In Slender Fortress Paranoia is a boss in Boss Pack 1, it's idle sounds are a heavily edited amusement park ambiance. The only unoriginal sound is it's jumpscare scream, which comes from a game called Vapour﻿. Paranoia emits a screech once it starts chasing and keeps emitting it until it catches who triggered it and may chase other people if in view. Try not to get detected. Once Paranoia sees you for 3 seconds then you are done for. he has to see you for him to get triggered by you, trigger him again he will charge at you. Paranoia is hesitant to chase at first but once it has you in an unbroken line of sight for 3 seconds, it is impossible to outrun it. It is also faster than regular chasers. On kill it blasts your screen with a disturbing image flashing and a loud sound. The only way to lose Paranoia after he charges at you is to be a spy and cloak. There is a special timer for Paranoia. If it spots you and you don't move out of his line of sight after 3 seconds he chases you down and you die. Pretty simple, but paranoia is able to chase after a player if it sees them for only one second after he spots someone the first time. This is due to the fact that if Paranoia sees someone, it's timer starts and it will be in a startled state for 3 seconds and will return to a state of calm after 3 seconds has passed. However, as long as it is still making demonic grunting noises and it spots another player, it will attack any visible players after only 1 second of direct sight. It's danger level is to be considered extreme due to outrunning all classes, instant kills, can not be stunned BUT cannot move when idle as it is the only weakness for chargers in that category. Glubbable updated Paranoia to make them walk. In a recent 1.7.5 Update, Paranoia's model has changed and not only that, he has new sounds and silently marks the players to death for 4 seconds. Paranoia can now only move on extreme, suicidal or nightmare difficulty. Paranoia will also immediately charge if disturbed for too much, Penalty threshold at 30, 2 for each footsteps he hears, 5 for each weapon heard, and 10 for each time he hears a voice command. New paranoia has a new feature called Jumpscare on Scare, at anytime he scares you he will spam disturbing pictures at your screen which will throw you off if you don't pay attention. If you see a tall wide red figure that's paranoia and use is wideness to your advantage. '''Classic Paranoia '''also hears your footsteps, so you have to be more careful. Recommendation If you hear or see him get out of his sight and after you have stopped hearing his alert noise look again. Go Spy if you don't want to die when he starts charging at you. If it's Extreme, Suicidal and/or Nightmare Mode then go Spy once again and if you hear him don't move because he will investigate the sound you make. Gallery ;Before 1.7.5 Paranoia.jpg|Classic Paranoia Paranoia Jumpscare -1.jpg Paranoia Jumpscare -2.jpg Paranoia Jumpscare -4.jpg Paranoia Jumpscare -8.jpg Paranoia Jumpscare -9.jpg Paranoia Jumpscare -7.jpg Paranoia Jumpscare -5.jpg output_x821nC.gif|Paranoia's Jumpscare TF2 Slender Fortress - Paranoia Updated ;After 1.7.5 Paranoia Remake by Omi.jpg|New Paranoia in-game Paranoia's-jumpscare.gif|Paranoia's Jumpscare when they scare the players. Paranoia's-Death-jumpscare.gif|Paranoia's Death Jumpscare Trivia *Paranoia at one point charged you instantly for looking at him in Glubbable's server but as of 1.7.5 he has been updated to be more forgiving and give you a second chance however if you look at him again he will charge you. **He Will Stand Up and Charge With Normal Chase Animation. Category:Chargers Category:Chasers Category:Bosses Category:Look and Run Category:Wandering Chargers